The Diamond Tear
by Silver-Guardian of Ancients
Summary: Two ancient demons carries fought and went to slumber over 3,000 years ago. What happens when they wake up and yearn to fight again? What if one comes across Konoha and decides to stay there? And will the ninja world as we know it cease to exist?
1. The Arrival

_**COPYRIGHT OF SILVER 07**_

_**Reasons**_

1/2/07

Death,

It seems to have claimed those around me.

Tears,

Are like rain drops that fall from the heavens to morn for the living.

Life,

It goes on even though a loved one is lost.

Freedom,

Is something both the living and the dead have?

**CAUTION!**

**THE STORY BELOW HAS BEEN RATED PG-13 TO R BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Just kidding!**

_**The Diamond Tear**_

_**And Okami no Tengoku**_

_**(The Wolf of Heaven)**_

By Silver-Guardian of Ancients

Based on the series Naruto

She ran down the muddy path. The rain was pouring harder and faster. Rain stuck to her fur like morning dew. Thunder crackled over head making the ground shake. _This storm must be the worst one in several years._ Her fur was soaked and blood was flowing freely from wounds. Her white fur shone like the sun every time the lightening flashed, giving away her position to the ninjas that were following her. _If I hurry I can make it to Konoha. Then again if I don't I'll have to deal with those that follow me. How troublesome._ She quickened her pace when she saw the Village come into view. Then a sudden sharp pain in the back of her leg made her stagger. She looked down at her back left leg to see a Kunai sticking out.

"Got you now, wolf!" she heard one of the ninja's say.

Oh really? She said. She didn't speak but spoke to them through her mind.

I can turn the tables easily my friends but I'm choosing not to. She said turning to face the man who spoke. If she kept going she _could_ make it to the gates forcing the ninja's to go back. Only one problem, she was surrounded. _Great! Four ninja's on each side. They're ANBU trained so I can't try anything funny._ She glanced at they're forehead protector a noticed that the symbol was scratched out. _And they no longer even belong to their Village. How sad. If I stall them long enough I could use my chakra._

How sad that you no longer belong to your Village.

"What? How could _**you **_know that?!" the ninja on her upper left side exclaimed.

Oh? They did not tell you pups?

"Not tell us what?" inquired the ninja on her lower right corner. Her chakra was building at an alarming rate.

For one I can read minds. And for two I have more chakra than you can possibly imagine.

They snorted.

Oh, so you don't believe me?

"No! Why should we. We drugged you remember?" replied the ninja on her upper right.

Which makes my chakra even more dangerous. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it yet.

"Noticed what?" asked the ninja on the lower left.

This, she snarled as she released a massive amount of chakra. The four of them flew back, and hit some trees before falling unconscious. She sped off toward Konoha.

A few feet before she got to the gate four people in black coats jumped in front of her clearly, not allowing her entrance. They had painted animal masks on. The leader stepped forward, "What is your purpose here?"

Mine? That's for me to know and you to find out.

"You're a long way from your forest home." he observed quietly.

She bristled. Careful pup! You should be grateful that I just stopped an army of ninja's before I came here. They were, after all, going to attack you.

One of the ninja's walked over and whispered something in the leader's ear. She pricked up her ears and barely caught what the ninja had said, "Do you think she is telling the truth?"

I'm known well for my sharp hearing, so whatever you're saying you might as well say it aloud.

The ninja flinched. "Her wounds say it all and besides she still has enough chakra to take us out ten times over, maybe even more."

That's all very touching but I would really appreciate if some one would take out the kunai knife in my back leg?

The leader nodded to the closest to her and walked over. She watched the ninja carefully. She inspected the wound before she took it out.

Thank you. The ninja looked at her for a moment then nodded.

You are the ANBU force from Konoha; The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Am I right??

At first they looked half startled that she was still talking with them. "Yes we are." The leader answered cautiously.

Well are you going to introduce yourselves or do I have to search your minds for that too?

The offer was genuine. The leader spoke a removed his mask. She studied him for a moment. He had gray/white hair. His forehead protector covered his left eye. He had a mask under the ANBU mask. It covered from his nose to his neck.

"You should remember me; if you don't then you really have bad memory problems." The wolf gave him a surprised look.

You've grown since the last time we met.

"Ah so you do remember."

Of course I do! I remember when you were training under the Fourth!

"So then who am I?"

Either you're teasing me or you think I'm insane.

He smiled at her even though she couldn't see it.

It's Kakashi Hatake, right?

"Doesn't that waste chakra?" asked a female voice as she took off her mask. She had black hair and red eyes.

Is that you, Yuuhi Kurenai?

"Yes, it me."

It's nice to see you, again. To answer your questi-

She was cut off dogging a kunai knife. She looked back to see the four ninja that she threw into the trees. The ground started to shake as thunder crackled loudly over head. _Something isn't right._ The wolf leaned down to the ground and pressed her ear against it. Something was coming fast.

They're back and they brought reinforcements.

"Who's back?" Kakashi questioned her.

Get back inside the gate and close it.

"But-", he was cut off.

GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright. Come on. Let's go."

They jumped backwards into the Village closing the gate behind them.

The wolf turned around, sat down, and closed her eyes waiting for them to come. It only took five minuets for them to get there, and one more to completely surround the Village.

The wolf waited for them to either say something or attack.

Do you know who I am?

"Yes! And if we defeat you tonight we'll be famous!"

Then you should also know that you're in my territory. , she answered them coldly.

"Oh last time we check this is Fire Country's land."

When I stepped across the border this became my home. This is _my_ land and this Village is my home. If you are to attack it then you must go through me. , she snarled.

They started to laugh thinking it was a joke. She stood up and opened her eyes. They had a new fire burning deep within. She raised her hackles. "Ohoo…look who wants to fight!"

They continued to laugh at her. _As if I'm going to give in!_

Someone threw a few shurikens at her. She dodged them with ease.

This is your last warning! Leave at once and I'll spare your pathetic lives!

"You're surrounded. There is no way in hell you can protect this entire Village at one time." The wolf looked to the sky. The rain was still falling and lightning was making her fur flash. You're wrong. , she said softly.

They stopped laughing and looked at her.

I _can_ and I_** will**_ protect this Village. Besides you're forgetting that I'm a train ANBU in all the Countries. And why do you think I have so much chakra? Unlike you I'm blessed yet cursed. Don't EVER mess with me! _OR _my home!

She had been gathering chakra since she sat down. Now all the chakra she had been storing was getting out of control. _There's too much of it! I won't be able to hold it in for much longer!_ She lifted her head up and howled.

As if in response the sky torn apart as lightening surrounded Konoha. They ninja's looked at her then ran away in fear. The lightening slowly faded away. The wolf collapsed, panting. Using that technique used up a lot of chakra. She turned back to the Village.

I've known the whole time that you were watching. , she looked up at Kakashi, who was watching from the top of the gate.

"Oh? Then why didn't you send me back into the Village."

That would be a waste of chakra. Besides….

He looked at her.

If I got into trouble at least I would have known that you backed me up.

She leaped up and landed softly next to him.

It's been a long time since I came here.

She looked at Kakashi with saddened eyes. Then she nudged him.

Go you have more missions to do.

She dipped her head in good-bye and jumped down into the city.

The rain stopped falling as she explored trying to find an okay place to sleep for the night. She would leave in the morning. _That is if I'm not going to be hunted down_, she thought bitterly. She finally came to a clearing with many trees surrounding it. It reminded her of home. She jumped into the nearest tree and found a branch that would stain her weight through out the night. It was well covered so she didn't need to be afraid of being found. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

So what did you guys/girls think of it? What pairing should i have? And if you could review that would be great! And I'm also looking for a beta so if you're interested let me know. Thanks! Oh and by the way the more reviews the faster the update :D


	2. The Meeting

Hey guys it's me again. I updated this because of the Hit Count not the reviews...which I'm slightly saddened that I have none. But i would like to know who's reading my story since it has over 1000 hits...it would be very nice...Thanks and enjoy the second chapter!

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Mind speaking: Revlis

_**Demons talking: Serenity**_

_**Demons talking: Aiyana**_

_Demons talking: Silver_

**Demons talking: Spirit**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke with the sound of voices. One of them being Kakashi's, "All you have to do is get one of these bells from me." She stood up and peered through the leaves. He was talking with three kids._ He must have students of his own by now. I, mean, after all, he is a Jounin _and_ ANBU. Who ever they are they're lucky to be training under him._ She looked closer at the kids. One had ice blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing an orange uniform. Next was a female. She had bubble-gum pink hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a red uniform. Next was another male. She could already tell that he was an Uchiha from his form. He had raven black hair and black emotionless eyes. He had a navy blue shirt on and white shorts. Kakashi was saying something to them that she couldn't hear. Next thing that she knew the kids were hiding from him. Except the one in the orange uniform. She connected his mind with hers without thinking. He looked in her direction. She closed her eyes and looked into his mind. One thing that she saw was the Nine-tailed fox. He glared at her and she glared back. She couldn't talk with it unless this kid allowed her to. She slowly opened her eyes. A kunai blade was held against her throat almost shaving some of her fur off.

"Now why don't you come with me.", said a cold, dark voice. _Ya right!_ She used her tail and knocked him off balance. Unfortunately the kids that were with Kakashi were now in the clearing. The blonde was tied to a post. When she tripped him, he grabbed her tail and pulled her down. She tried hard not to yelp, and whimpered instead. Again the Kunai was to her throat. She ducked and fresh blood was soon pouring out of her check. She raced into the clearing dodging Kunai knives and shurikens soon she was next to the startled kids. She grabbed a Kunai with her teeth. She turned around and cut the rope that held the blonde kid there. She panted. The kids were trying to decide if she was and enemy or not. Go, she commanded them.

Shocked, they did as they were told but not the blonde kid.

Well! What are you waiting for?! Leave you might get killed!

Either this kid was stupid or ignoring her. Suddenly a large shuriken came flying toward the blonde kid. She pushed him down and got hit instead. Foolish pup! I told you to run! NOW!!!

This time getting the message left after his friends.

You have some nerve Kakashi! If I thought you were a really enemy you'd be dead.

"And I was supposed to know that you were sleeping here?!"

No I guess not, but never do that again! Anyway congratulations! You have your own team now. I'm sure the Fourth would have been proud.

"I honored to hear that especially from you."

I'm going to leave and go back to the lake.

He looked surprised. "But you just got here!"

And I'm not need here at all. Unless there is something you would like to inform me about.

He didn't answer.

That's what I thought.

She walked away. She had felt a pain in her heart to leave this Village behind again. _At least there are no ties here excluding Kakashi and Kurenai. There is no reason for me to stay this time. Last time I stayed for the one I loved but he isn't around anymore. So I'm free to leave this place. _She got glares and stares as she neared the gate. _I guess they've never seen a wolf before._ She dragged her tail and her ears drooped. She hung her head low. She realized she probably still had the large shuriken in her back. _Yep it's still there._ She sighed as she pulled it out with her tail. She dropped it on the ground and continued slowly walking. She turned around and looked at the four faces of the Hokages. _They must have a new one by now._ She didn't realize that she was an interest to the Village until she turned around. Several children were watching her. She pricked up when they asked her to play with them. She barked and wagged her tail letting them pet her. She gave them rides and let them jump on her. Soon parents watched their kid smiling at them. Only moments later one of the kids accidentally hurt its knee. Blood was slowly dripping down the leg. Before the parents could get there the she-wolf had already started licking it. When she stepped back the cut had healed. The kid looked at her in amazement. She licked the tears off his face. As the sun set the kid started to go home and said their good-byes to the she-wolf. She turned around and started too padded to the gates again.

Kakashi and some ANBU were already waiting for her at the gate.

Where are you going?

"We have to leave to Tea Country. I was hoping you would stick around until I came back so we could say our good-byes properly." The wolf nodded to him.

Sure, I'll wait.

He looked surprised at her.

What?

"I didn't think you would agree."

You know me! I'm full of surprises. Anyway I'm going to go to the Hokage's office. I would like to meet the Fifth.

She could almost see him smirk under his mask. He raced off with the others. The wolf turned around and padded at a swift pace to the Hokage's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that was the end of the second chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it though this time please review or give me some sign that you liked it besides reading it. Thanks! (I'm still looking for a beta!)

Silver


	3. The Mission

Right before I post chapter three I want to thank those who reviewed and people who read this story. You keep me going………….thanks!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Next morning at the Hokage's office**

She scratched on the door to the office. "What do you want?!" said an angry female voice. She opened the door with her tail and walked in. The Fifth looked up in surprise. The wolf gazed upon the Hokage for a moment. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Is this some kind of a joke?!" she exclaimed looking down at the wolf.

Ah so you're the Fifth Hokage?

"Huh?"

You're drinking way too much sake.

"Who are you?" she asked as she peered down at the wolf.

You tell me.

"You were the Fourth's best friend and one of the most talented here, before you left. You never had a name though. And you always stayed in animal form. I remember when I was a kid you use to let me ride on your back. You were a friend in every Country and you are one of the oldest living creatures in this world." she leaned forward, "At least that's what I've been told."

Then you are mostly correct, Tsunade.

She looked at the wolf.

You were reading my file and don't try to lie. I can see right through that scheme of yours. Anyway Good luck with your tasks. The wolf nodded her head to say bye but was stopped.

"Hold on."

The wolf turned. Yes?

"I need you to spy on a certain person."

_I don't like the sounds of this._ Who?

"First say you'll do the mission then I'll explain everything."

_Whatever she's playing at, I'll get caught in it no matter what. _Okay I'll do it.

"Good. A few weeks ago Naruto with his team managed to bring Sasuke back-"

Wait hold on! Pretend I have no clue who you're talking about.

Tsunade smirked. "Of course. Naruto is the container for the Nine-tailed fox. And Sasuke is the only survivor of his Clan that his brother killed."

Uchiha?

"Yes.", she nodded gravely.

And you want me to make sure that he's not planning anything. Right, how the heck do you want me to do that? And I'm not taking human form no matter what.

"Not even for the mission?"

Not even if the world was to come to an end.

"But it will be harder for you to investigate him if you don't."

You mean easier right?

"Huh?"

You just made my mission simpler.

"How so?"

If I'm an animal, say a dog or cat, for example. I could watch him day and night. And maybe slowly get him to talk to me even though I won't talk back.

"I see what you're saying. You better choose an animal, quickly."

What are you talking about?

"I just called his team mates to come for a moment before you arrived."

And what would you suggest? I can't be a wolf.

"Times a wasting."

You are so going to pay for this.

The room lit up and a flash of light surround the wolf. And there on the floor was a beautiful white she-cat with a silver sheen. She had crystal blue colored eyes. The eyes flashed in her direction and turn to ice blue. The cat leaped gracefully onto the desk.

You're going to have to pay me big time for this one Tsunade.

The cat jumped down and licked her paw. She hid herself from view. There was a knock on the door and Tsunade said, "Enter."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Being in the body of a cat was unusual but she got over it. The cat squeezed herself underneath the desk and onto the chair giving Tsunade a glare. "One of you will have to take the cat home." she said. The cat didn't notice until she turned around. The same three kids that Kakashi was training with were right in front of her. They looked at the cat expectantly then back at Tsunade. Naruto looked at the cat almost shoving his face into hers. The cat hissed, raising a paw. The claws didn't show but he got the message. He leaped back and hid behind Sakura. "You want us to take care of that demon creature!" he yelled at Tsunade. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU, BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAID ONE OF YOU!!!!!!" the Hokage took a deep breath in calming herself down. "Well?"

"Well what?" they stammered.

"Which one of you is going to take care of the cat?"

They starred at Tsunade like she was crazy.

"You don't think that the cat's going to choose on its own do you?"

"Uh…I think it already has." stated Naruto.

They heard purring as the cat rubbed against Sasuke's leg.

"Well it looks like you have a new pet for two weeks."

Sasuke started to protest but it was too late the Hokage made up her mind and dismissed them. The cat stopped purring. She jumped onto the desk, and raised her paw. The others didn't hear what she said, but the Hokage raised one of her eyebrows. "Well, Sasuke are you going to take your animal of my desk?"

Sakura went over to pick the cat up, but was growled at. The cat's eyes flashed at her before leaping off the desk. She gently landed next to Sasuke's leg and started to purr again.

"Does the cat have a name?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage glanced at the cat. They didn't think of a name.

"No. She doesn't have a name. You three can name her though."

Naruto was going to try to pick up the cat.

"I wouldn't do that. She has a rare personality. Only those she trusts can pick her up, let alone hold her."

The cat stopped purring and growled at Naruto, and Sakura.

"Well, I have worked to do. So your are dismissed."

They nodded. The three of them opened the door and walked out, the cat followed them.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

They were now at the training field. The three of them were discussing of names for the cat. The sun was starting to set and they still couldn't think of a name. As night fell the cat's eyes started to change. They were now a grey/silver color. She looked up at the moon and started to hum. Or at least that's what it sounded like. In the light of the moon she 'danced'. They watched her in amazement. Her fur shone like the moon and sparkled like the stars. They started to get tired and said their goodbyes. Sasuke approached the cat.

"Come on."

The cat stopped dancing and dropped on to her four. She padded after him. She didn't walk next to him, but behind him. They finally reached his apartment. He went up a fight of stairs. The cat followed skipping a stair every now and then. He glared at the cat before unlocking the door. He let the cat go in.

"Look. I don't want you to tare up my furniture. Don't go to the bathroom on my floor either."

The cat nodded her head, to let him know that she understood.

"Can you understand me?"

The cat nodded again.

"Then you must be an intelligent cat."

She nodded again. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed and showed her around. _He has a clean place._ He showed her the kitchen, the bathroom, and his room.

"You can sleep where ever you want to."

The cat waited until she could hear him sleep. She did the normal things a cat would do. He didn't set down a litter box so she had to use the toilet. The only problem is if she made too much noise she would wake him up. She opened the bathroom door with her paws and walked in. The air in the room was cold. She walked up to the toilet and leap on it perfectly. She squatted on it. After going to the bathroom she flushed it with her tail, and went to check on Sasuke.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

I hoped all of you liked it. It took a little bit more time…….I'll post the next one during Christmas Vacation. Thanks for reading!


	4. The New Name

Okay peeps! Here is the next chapter where the main charater will receive her name…. Follow the guide below to know who's talking or else you'll get lost. Um…..I hope everyone like the fourth one!

Enjoy!!!!

Mind speaking: Revlis

_**Demons talking: Serenity**_

**Demons talking: Aiyana**

_Demons talking: Silver_

**Demons talking: Spirit**

_**Demons talking: All**_

----------------------------------------

She looked around the dark room and padded up to the bed. He was still asleep. She listened to the rhythmic sound of him breathing. She jumped onto the bed. She needed the blanket before curling into a ball. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

**Dream**

She was inside her mind. Four sealed demons, in cages, were around her.

"You called me here for a reason?"

"**Yes.****", **said the demon on her left. Red chakra was building. The demon came more into view. She had white fur and red eyes. Nine tails were covering her feet.

"What is it, then? I'm on a mission."

"_**We know**_." said another female voice. She turned her head to her right. A blue chakra was forming around her. The demon stepped closer allowing her to see it. The demon was a wolf. She also had white fur and blue eyes. She had seven long white tails; one of them covered the wolf's leg.

"Then why have you brought me here?"

"**Because, we need to talk with you.****"** said a demon behind her. The voice was also female. Green chakra was spilling out, like the others. She turned to look at it. She peered closer to see well. A white tiger was starring at her with cold green eyes. A tail wrapped around one side of the tiger and the second one on the other side.

"About what?" she inquired.

"_About letting us out every now and then.__"_ said the female demon in front of her. Yellow chakra was pour out of the demon's body. She glared at the demon. She looked more closely to see a dragon. Its scales were white and it had amber colored eyes. It was snake-like and had yellow electricity going through, from the head to the tail. The yellow lightening was going around the body of the dragon, protecting it.

"You do know that I can't just let you four out! Besides if I do, one of you could take advantage of me and go on a killing spree."

"_**We have agreed to pull the demon in control out, before that would happen."**_

"How long?"

"**How long what?****"**

"How long do you want to be out?"

"_**One hour maximum.**__**"**_

She looked at the four of them in shock.

"Each?"

"**No. We each get fifteen minuets.****"**

"That's ok I guess. But if I object to something you do, you must give me back control. And no shape-shifting!"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"I won't let you have control unless you agree to _my_ terms."

"_Fine we agree.__"_

"I want to hear it from each of you."

She gave them a cold hard stare.

"**All right, all right. I agree.****"**

"_**I agree.**__**"**_

"**I agree.****"**

"_I agree too.__"_

She sighed.

"When do you want to come out?"

"_**After your mission is over.**__**"**_they said all at once.

She looked at them suspiciously.

"_**As a gesture of good faith, we'll let you access all our chakra at once or one of ours.**__**"**_

"All right. I agree to the terms since each of you want this so badly."

"**You might want to duck.****"**

She barely had time to do what she was told before four enormous claws shot out of their cages. As they touched she could feel her sides burning. She held back the scream of pain.

"_**You now can control our chakra or access the rest of yours. Go now. You're need with your mission.**__**"**_

"Wait how do I get to the chakra!"

She felt a tingling sensation around her neck.

"_**Our four seals have created a new one. Touch the center of your neck to gain access to us and our chakra. You can also speak to us when ever you need to.**__**"**_

She nodded. She could feel herself falling back to reality.

**Dream ends**

When she opened her eyes she was covered in a blanket. And it was a good thing she was. The demon seals were flashing. She was still in pain. She slowly got up and shook the blanket off. Sasuke was gone. She looked at the clock to see it was about 9:30 a.m. _He must have gone to training._ She leaped off the bed and onto the floor. She went to the front door and tried to open it. _Damn! It's locked!_

"_Why don't you just teleport out?__"_

_Huh? Oh! That's a good idea, but I have no clue how too!_

"_Then let me help. Just close your eyes and think of the other side of the door.__"_

She did as she was told.

"_Now open.__"_

She opened her eyes. There she was on the other side of the door.

_Thanks!_

She heard a grunt as she raced down the flight of stair. She could easily pick up Sasuke's scent. She raced after it and was lead to the training field. Each of the tree kids were there. They didn't talk to each other much expected for after a fight. She padded out to them. They either didn't notice her or didn't care. _Fine two can play at this game._ She took a deep breath. Waited to see if they still didn't see her. Then she yowled loudly. This caught them off guard so much that one of them threw a kunai at her. She dodged with ease, and looked at them. She gave them a cat grin when she saw their faces. Naruto automatically hid behind Sakura and Sasuke gave her a questioningly look.

"I thought I locked the door behind me.", he said walking up to her. Sakura and Naruto soon followed; care not to get too close.

She looked at them, laughter still hung in her eyes.

"Have we decided on a name yet?" Sakura asked.

"How about Demon Cat?" Naruto said bitterly.

The cat spat and hissed towards him but didn't move.

"What about Getsugin no Buyouka?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto.

The cat shook her head.

"Seishin?" Naruto suggested.

Again the cat shook her head.

"Yoru?" asked Sakura.

The cat shook her head.

"Revlis.", said Sasuke.

They looked at him, then at the cat who seemed to be considering it. Finally the cat nodded its head. The cat started to purr.

"Hey Revlis. Dance for us." Naruto stated. The cat's purrs turned to growls as she gave him a look of deep loathing. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but held back. _This better be worth it!_, she snarled in her head. She turned her head and growled out loud to let them know someone was coming. It was Tsunade. The cat stopped growling put kept her guard up.

"Are you train with the cat?" she said with a smirk.

They looked at the cat.

"It would have been better if you stayed at home, Revlis." Sasuke hissed at the cat.

"You're lucky if you are. She's the only animal in the world that has the ability to shape-shift. But she doesn't have a human form, or at least no one has seen it."

The three of the kids looked at her. In a flash she was by Tsunade and knocked her down. She had a long sharp claw at the throat. A poof of smoke and there instead of Tsunade was Kakashi. Revlis hissed at Kakashi, and raised a paw. Her claws glinted in the sunlight. She lowered it then growled in Kakashi's hear so that the others couldn't hear, "Are you trying to blow me cover off?"

He looked at her, "You're on a mission?"

"No," she said sarcastically, "I'm in the form of a cat for fun. Of course I'm on a mission. If I didn't know better, you _knew_ that the Fifth would assign me one. Didn't you?"

"Yes. But would you get off? Those three won't understand why I'm talking to myself."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'No'."

"Why not?"

"Because of your interference I have to now find a way to tell Tsunade that I failed. There is no way I'm letting you off the hook Kakashi. Maybe if you take back what you said I might stand a chance, but if you don't I could always humiliate you in front of your students." she said smirking.

"You can be a pain, you know that right?"

She gave him a cat smile, "Well?"

"Fine."

"Fine what?" she growled, loosening her grip.

He knocked her off and threw her across the field.

So you want a battle?, she said, directing her thoughts to Kakashi

No. I took the last action I _could _take, besides I have no doubt that you could beat me.

Ah. So you can mind speak.

He glanced at her.

That's what its called., she said with a sigh.

Sneak attacks don't work on me Kakashi! There was a clone trying to sneak up from behind. Revlis didn't even look behind her. She just used her tail and tripped the Kakashi clone. He turned into a puff of smoke, when she landed on the ground.

Does this mean you want to fight? Or should I be directing my attacks to your students. Hey, that's not a bad idea.

I don't like the sounds of this.

You're going to test you're students again, right?

Ya, so what's your point?

Make them fight me as their test.

"What??!!" he said out loud, ignoring the look his students shot at him.

Honestly I'm not going to hurt them. Just have them try to pin me down or something.

Alright you win. I'll use you as their test.

I didn't mean today, Kakashi!

Too late.

He was already telling them. "Today you have to pin down this cat. If she pins you down first, you lose."

"What cat? I don't see a cat.", Naruto stated plainly.

Kakashi simply pointed at Revlis.

"You mean demon cat over there."

He nodded, and jumped back from the four of them.

"But we can't fight that cat! We'd tag it down before she even had a chance to move. Besides-Oof.", he was cut off by the cat ramming into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. She leaped back to her original spot and licked her paw, as though nothing happened. Kakashi disappeared then reappeared behind Naruto, "You were saying. She's one of the best ninja animals. She promised to stay in her cat form so none of you are hurt too badly."

Revlis nodded.

"Ready…GO!" said Kakashi jumping backwards to a branch to avoid the three attacking the cat. The battle was short. Naruto used clone to try and fool her, but in the end she rammed into him. He flew backwards and hit a tree, rendering him unconscious. Soon Sakura hit the tree next to Naruto, "Ow, my head." And she too, was knocked out. Sasuke had hid himself.

"Did I forget to mention that she's ANBU trained?" he shouted to Sasuke. _Even I can't follow her movements_, he thought. The cat had her eyes closed. Soon three kunai knives were thrown at the cat, but she dodged with ease. Her eyes still closed. One had an explosive tag attached to it. The tag exploded and the field was covered in smoke. After the smoke was gone Sasuke was on the ground pinned. He was struggling to get up. He even tried to roll over to force the cat off but all that did was help her. She placed her paw on the back of his neck unsheathing her claws then retracting them again. She did this several times before becoming bored and jumped off of him and lay down and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Okay that was the fourth chapter. I know it was short but hey I did what I could! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll be updating soon! So don't fret!!!!!!!

Silver


	5. The Talk

Okay peeps

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the fifth chapter.

Okay in this chapter Sasuke learns who Revlis really is and Itachi gives us a small visit. Revlis has a flashback and talks with the demons who reveal a bit of her past. Now that's just the over view. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!!

Mind speaking: Revlis

_**Demons talking: Serenity**_

**Demons talking: Aiyana**

_Demons talking: Silver_

**Demons talking: Spirit**

_**Demons talking: All**_

--

In her sleep, she dreamed about Arashi and her love for him. How she didn't make it in time to save him. How she regretted that she wasn't there by his side. The reason why she left Konoha. She felt pain, sorrow, anger, anguish, and regret. These emotions haven't left her since then. No one could understand how much pain her body went through. It was still hurting, but she learned to push it away. It was painful to live. Her chakra levels were so high that she had to gain two more chakra systems, just to ease some of the pain. Love was the hardest thing for her to dismiss. Her soul cried every day even though tears couldn't be seen. No one could understand how much suffering she went through just to stay alive. It hurt to think about the Fourth. She didn't mention their love for each other. She left that night he died. She couldn't bare the pain to lose someone so close to her. But she had to face the fact that he was gone. She couldn't bring him back. That she wasn't there in time to help him. No one would ever see her human form again. Because in that form was the hardest to hold back her emotions. She could never show her true emotions, so she had to act. She was afraid of losing someone close to her again, so she never trusted people or loved again. She didn't stay in a Village long enough to make friends or have people want her to be by their sides. She was a loner. She did things by herself and never let anyone to get to know her more. She had already made that mistake with Kakashi, Kurenai, and a few others in Konoha, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

**Three Days Later**

Revlis woke up to find herself in a pet carrier. Sasuke just got off the phone with…THE VET?? Revlis rammed the cage door but it wouldn't budge. She yowled loudly. Sasuke calmly walked over to her. He knelt down and was about to open the cage door when a knock was heard. He let out a heavy sigh and answered the door. Kakashi had come to get the cat but Sasuke refused. Her only hope of not being a pin cushion had just left. Forced out of the house by his own student.

"Alright Revlis," he said with a grunt, "Time to take you to the vet."

Revlis yowled loudly, mewed, meowed, even screeched but all she got in reply was angry stares and Sasuke telling her to be quiet. When she got there she refused to come out of the cage. She even used her chakra to keep her from falling out. Unfortunately this didn't last very long. She was scuffed and pulled out onto the cold, metal table.

**Two Hours Later**

Revlis stayed far away from Sasuke the rest of that day. She was in so much pain because the person who scuffed her couldn't get the needle in. She hissed at him. He couldn't even touch her. She wouldn't allow it, not for a bit of time at least.

**Nine Days Later**

Sasuke has started to open up to Revlis. He told her about Itachi and how his brother killed his Clan. He told her about the seal and other things. Every now and then he would accidentally use her as a pillow. Or he used her as a stuffed animal and squeezed her. She didn't mind too much about it, expect when he squeezed her so hard that she couldn't breath. Then she'd have to bite his hand just to get him to loosen his grip. She stopped following him three days ago, when he told her about his day, and what he did. She also trained with him to help improve his skills, and let him pet her and hold her. She was starting to see the Sasuke beneath the mask. He was kind hearted, and caring. She, of course didn't want to fall in love again, so she decide she would leave the next night.

**Next Night**

Revlis awoke to find herself at the end Sasuke's bed. It was still night, so she could leave again. She stretched and jumped off the bed. She looked at the moon that was being covered by clouds, through the open window curtain. She jumped onto his bedside table and mewed a soft good-bye then jumped out the open window. It didn't take her long before she reached the gate. Rain started to fall lightly.

Some one was waiting at the gate for her. He had raven-black colored hair and black emotionless eyes. He had a black cape on that told Revlis that he was a member of The Akatsuki Organization. _If anything he wants to take get the demons inside me. They'd kill her after they released the demons. Like they'd care! They'd probably be happy. Wouldn't you?_, she thought bitterly.

For once they didn't answer her. She asked them several times before giving up. She continued to pad through the rain and stopped by the gate. I'm just guessing but you were waiting for me, right?

He glared down on the cat, obviously a little caught of guard that she would want to talk with him.

Don't even bother threatening me. I know that you want the four demons within me for your own personal power.

He raised an eyebrow.

I'm leaving this place right now anyway. If you want to take me down try it some other time. She walked past him as though nothing happened. He threw a kunai in front of her, "You'll be coming with me, tonight."

She growled in reply. Oh and you think you're powerful enough to take me on, Itachi?

He activated the Sharingan.

"What hope do you have?"

Don't get too cocky, now. Sharingan!

He started to chuckled at her remark; until he saw her eyes change. The turned red and three tomes appeared within the eye. Her fur also changed color, from its dazzling white to midnight black.

You were saying?

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Sasuke heard scratching on the front door. He didn't want to get up, so he glared in that direction. Soon he didn't have a choice, because the sound just got louder. He got up and unlocked the door. He opened it to see Revlis lying in a dead like state. She had many wounds. Blood covered her white fur. There was a flash of lightening and a brighter flash of light right in front of him. There on his front doorstep was a girl. She couldn't be older than sixteen. She had long brown hair, with silver streaks, that covered her back. She was wearing a long white dress that reached her ankles. Sasuke went to her side and placed his hand on her head. She had a fever and was burning up. He picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her down on the couch. He went to the kitchen and got a wet rag. He went back over to her and laid the wet rag on her forehead. _I'm not a medical ninja but if she doesn't get attention soon, she could die. _He looked down and noticed that there were small red droplets on the floor. Alarmed he looked at her arm to see gashes, cuts, and scrapes. Her arm wasn't the only part of her that was bleeding. Her neck, back, legs, and her cheek were cut as well. Suddenly black markings were forming around her neck. Massive amount of chakra was now seeping out of the open wounds and they slowly started to heal. Steam rose from the wounds and the skin came back together. A small flash of light mend the skin leaving no sign of a scar. Sasuke has only seen healing this quickly when he fought with Naruto. _What is she?_

**Three Days Later**

**Revlis's P.O.V.**

Revlis woke with a start. She was covered in sweat and felt pain almost everywhere. She stared at her paw, only to see that they were hands! She couldn't feel any chakra go through her body. _I must've used it all when I was fighting Itachi. _Sheheard knocking at the door, then the sound of running feet. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She kept her ears sharp, to hear who it was. The feet slow down and walk slowly over to the door. She already knew it was Sasuke and heard him unlock the door. "Lord Hokage, Kakashi-sensei.", he said.

"Well, Sasuke? Why did you ask us here?" growled Tsunade.

"Come I'll show you."

He led them over to where she laid. Revlis was completely still. She increased her temperature by closing her chakra points. She started to sweat. Then unwillingly she was being called to. She let the force take her down to the depths of her mind.

**Dream**

The four demons stood in front of her. They were about human size. The gates that held them in were gone. Chakra was swirling around them. They looked at her, almost confused.

"_**Why are you here?**__**"**_ they asked.

"You called me here, so I should be asking _you_ why I'm here."

They gave her a puzzled look.

"What? Do you mean that you didn't summon me here?"

They shook their heads.

"_**We did not ask you here. Your mind must have realized how much pain you were in and brought you here.**__**"**_

"But I'm not in any pain!" she exclaimed.

"**Look at your shoulder.****"**

Revlis did as she was told and looked down. Her arm was bleeding from a large gash.

"I didn't know. I couldn't feel anything." she whispered.

"_That's alright just come here and let Serenity heal it.__"_

"Who's Serenity?"

"_**I am.**__**"**_

She walked over to Silver and sat down letting the wolf heal her wounds.

"Do all of you have names?"

"_Of course we do!__"_

"**My name is Aiyana. It means Eternal Bloom.****"**

"**Mine is Spirit.****"**

"_My name is Silver.__"_

"Oh, nice to meet you Serenity, Spirit, Aiyana, and Silver."

"_**And what would your name be, pup?**__**"**_ asked the wolf kindly.

"I don't have a name. But right now I'm going by Revlis."

"**Revlis?****"**

"_Hmm.__"_

"**I like it.****"**

"It'll work for a short term name anyway. You may call me whatever you like."

"_**You really don't care what people call you, do you?**__**"**_

"No I don't. But have the soul of the Phoenix, if that helps at all."

They looked at her in surprise.

"**How did you find out about that?****"** growled the nine tailed fox.

"Ah, so then it is true. My village, Hidden under the Stars, considered me as a weapon, and as such that I wouldn't need a name."

"**It is true. You do have a…rare kind of chakra. If the Phoenix's chakra really lies within you…****"** the white tiger's voice trailed away.

"What?" Revlis yelled at them standing up and backing away from them.

"_You are one of the few in this world who has a pure soul. If you really do have the Phoenix's chakra, it would explain many things.__"_

"Like what?" Revlis asked bitterly.

"**Like why your main chakra is a white/silvery color instead of blue. If you can harness the Phoenix's chakra you will be able to know many things that most don't. Like when people are going to die, and how. You can also mimic Blood-line, which is a rare trait in any human.****"**

"Is that why you choose me, as your host?!" she spat at them.

"_**No that's not why. We choose you because before the Phoenix left she asked us to watch over you, and if we must, be sealed within to keep the chakra from killing you. This is one of the few reasons why we are in you.**__**"**_

"Is that why I have three chakra systems so the Phoenix's chakra couldn't kill me?" she snarled.

They flinched, obviously not expecting for her to reply to angrily at them.

"**No! That's not why! You're-****",** Aiyana was cut off.

"I'm what? A toy. A _plaything_ that you use. I was never treated like a human being and now I know why. They could only see the four of _you_ and that _Phoenix_! I was right. No cared if I lived. I'm better off leaving everyone than making them suffer the way I have. Thanks for enlightening me.", she said angrily.

She turned away from them. White/silvery chakra was spilling out of her. She walked away, ignoring their protests and cries.

**Dream Ends**

--

Okay that was the fifth chapter. I know it was short but hey I did what I could! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll be updating soon! So don't fret!!

Silver


	6. The Truth or at least some of it

Okay peoples

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the sixth chapter.

Okay in this chapter Sasuke drags revlis to a sleepover since she has to meet the others and not only that but Tsunade drugs her and yes I know Sasuke is a little ooc so don't worry he'll be back

Enjoy!!

Mind speaking: Revlis

_**Demons talking: Serenity**_

**Demons talking: Aiyana**

_Demons talking: Silver_

**Demons talking: Spirit**

_**Demons talking: All**_

Her head was aching by the time Revlis awoke. She heard Tsunade leaving and said in a low voice, "Give these to her."

"What are they?" Sasuke asked curiously as he took the bottle from her.

"This is a type of drug that will leave her groggy and unable to use chakra. Put this in her food and water, but be careful how you do so."

"Why?"

"She is an ANBU of every Village and Hidden Villages, expect this one. Didn't you notice the tattoo on her left shoulder?" Kakashi replied wearily.

"Uh…why doesn't she have a forehead protector from those Villages?"

"She'll tell you herself." replied Tsunade then left with Kakashi.

She heard him sigh as he shut the door and locked it. Revlis sat up or at least tried to; she fell on the floor with a loud THUMP. She moaned.

"My head hurts." she mumbled.

"That would make sense, seeing as you're on the floor." looked up to see Sasuke.



"What do you want?" she said in almost a growl as she stood up. She winced at a pain in her ankle. She sat down on the couch and placed her hand on her ankle. She focused her chakra to her hand and started to heal it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

"Healing my ankle, it's one of the gifts that I didn't have to study for.", she said. She spat out the word gifts. She lifted her hand off her ankle and started to bend and flex it. She stood up and looked at Sasuke. She was about an inch or two taller but he didn't see to take much notice. She jumped back, away from him as if he was venom. He approached her, and again she jumped back, trying to stay away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Were you spying on me?" he asked.

"No. More or less I was completing a mission, which I should have never taken."

He almost looked taken a back.

"What?" she asked almost shocked to see the look on Sasuke's face.

He walked towards her, "Who are you? And what Country are you from? And Village?"

"I'm the one you named, 'Revlis'. I don't know the name of my Country, for there never was one. And I come from The Village Hidden under the Stars. Anything else?" her voice was now wavering. He kept walking towards her even though she gave him answers.

"Where's your forehead protector?"

"Because I shape-shift so much I couldn't wear it, so I had it burned into my skin along with others. But I do have it with me still." she said. She felt as if she was the prey and Sasuke was the hunter. Age wise she easily over took him. And in chakra too, but right now she felt helpless under his gaze. She continued to walk backwards until she noticed. _He's trying to corner me!_ It would have worked if she didn't jump towards the door. But Sasuke anticipated her every move. He jumped if front of her before she could reach the door.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I was planning on it."

She jumped back again, trying to stay out of his reach. He moved with swiftness she's never seen in him before. He was in front of her in a flash. She jumped backwards again. She took notice that there was a wall on her left. _Why is he cornering me?_ He made her back up further until she hit a wall. She looked to her right and saw a plant. It was heavy and would block her way from trying to flee Sasuke's grasp.



"What's the matter? No where to run?" he asked her in a mocking tone.

"One thing you should know about me is that I'm full of surprises." she repeated in his tone.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" she said as she turned into a puff of smoke. She was behind him now and blocked his way out.

"Now why were you trying to corner me?"

"..."

"You cannot answer me for long. After all you told me most if not all your secrets."

"You wouldn't dare!" he snarled.

"Just watch." she said getting a gleam in her eyes. He lunged himself at her when she turned her back. She whipped around as he fell on her, and grabbed her wrists. She looked at him in the eye. She couldn't process what just happened

"Uh…Sasuke? Could you let go of me?" she asked in almost a fearful tone.

"Not until you promise me that you won't tell anyone what I told you."

She squirmed under his weight.

"No way! That's one of the advantages I have over you. Now, GET OFF!" she said trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

"Tell me, Revlis", he whispered in her ear. She stopped struggling for a moment to listen to what he said, "Do you know what advantages _I_ have over _**you**_?"

"Not enough to make me promise anything to you." she whispered back into his ear.

"Last warning." he said.

"It's not happening'."

"Fine but you asked for It.", he said. He let go of her wrists and started to tickle her.

She started laughing. In between laughs she was pleading for him to stop, even begging.

"Not until you promise!" he said continuing to tickle her.

She was crying because she was laughing so hard.



"Okay! I give in! I promise……over my dead body!" she said laughing. She rolled over. She was on top of Sasuke tickling him, when there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly she got up and let Sasuke answer the door. Revlis made sure she was out of sight.

"Sakura? What do you want?"

"Oh hi Sasuke. I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a sleepover tonight and we were wondering if you would like to come."

"Who's 'we'?" he asked in a cautious tone.

"Naruto, Ino, ******Hinata**, Neji, Kiba, Shino, ******Chouji**, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee. And ******Akamaru** will be there too if that counts."

"Fine I'll come."

"Okay, great! Don't forget to bring Revlis! The other's a curious about her!"

"Whatever. What time and where is it going to be?"

"5:00pm at the Uchiha Mansion."

"Thanks, Sakura. Bye."

"Bye Sasuke!"

Only a second after Sasuke closed the door, Revlis was in front of him.

"Are you crazy? I can't go!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why not?"

"For one I'm human and reason number two it's a night before the full moon!"

"Okay why can't you shape shift? And why is being the night before a full moon so important?"

"That's the time of the month that I visit and purify my home and the lake, which has been tainted with blood."

"Well can't you go tomorrow?"

"No! Because Tsunade used that chakra drug stuff, I can't make it there by tomorrow morning!"

"Morning?! I thought you said night?!"

"I did but it takes time to set things up in the right places!"

"Oh, okay. And how did you know about the drug?"



"Sasuke, I'm not blind, nor am I deaf. I heard the conversation that you had with Tsunade."

"Oh. Fine the drug should wear off in about an hour."

There was a long pause. Revlis decided to break the silence.

"Tell me about these 'Other's' so I know what do be expecting."

"Well…"

He told her what they looked like and their personalities.

**Three hours later at the Uchiha Mansion**

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" she asked in a near whisper as they walked down a dust road toward the Mansion.

"What? Are you afraid all of a sudden?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you've never been to a sleepover!"

She blushed.

"Then I'll have to teach you." he gave out a long sigh.

"No, thanks. I'll figure it out on my own. I've just never been in my human form for more than six hours. Awake, a least. So I'm not sure what will happen."

"Oh. You limit is in about one hour and twenty minutes, so you still have time."

"Yes I know but I don't want to take that chance. If I'm to start acting abnormal you have the right to attack me or to render me unconscious. How you do that is another matter completely."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"But remember this; to seek me all you must do is search deep within your mind, and heart. There I shall be waiting."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he shouted at her.

"That is what you must discover for yourself." she said in a low tone.

"Stop with the riddles and tell me what it means!"



"I have told you how to seek the answer, yet your mind is arrogant and refuses to learn. Why is this so?"

"If you keep talking in riddles than I will never learn." he mumbled.

"Ah, yes, I confuse the mind but the soul understands."

He looked at her puzzled then shook his head.

"Maybe I should take you back."

"This is one of many roads."

They continued to walk until they reach the mansion.

She gave him a fearful look before nodding.

He knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and Sasuke was almost knocked off his feet. Revlis laughed. Ino and Sakura had both went to hug him, but instead they ended up knocking him over.

"You humans are more or less the most interesting type of creature to ever roam the earth."

Ino and Sakura both stood up and demanded, "Who are _you_! _We_ didn't invite you!"

--

Okay so that was the sixth one. Sorry I haven't updated but I'll try to do it soon.

Love you guys and see ya!

Silver


End file.
